User talk:Onup147
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Judas the wolf (a work in progress) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Carefulspoon (talk) 20:15, April 24, 2013 (UTC) : ) Glad I can be of survice. Do you need help thinking up the backstory or do you need help writing it? Hynoid142 (talk) 17:15, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Alright, al I need is the main focus points of Judas' backstory. Basic stuff you would like to be included. Hynoid142 (talk) 05:10, May 24, 2013 (UTC) K, when and where was Judas born? After this, it should be enough. Plus, you like my new signature? Bladeknight! Launch! (talk) 13:20, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. K, that should be enough. I'll notify you if I need something else. Bladeknight! Launch! (talk) 05:51, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Me: Agreed. Judas can now be Freedom's rival! Freedom: SAYS WHO?! Me:... uh... I did... Freedom: Fine, just as long as Judas can put up a good fight... Me: Yay! LET THE GAMES BEGIN! :D ~SapphirineFreedom~ Freedom: I will take you seriously, just show me you have what it takes. Me: Let's not get into a disagreement, everyone, just calm down, take a few breaths and- *catches Freedom giving me a death look* Um, Judas... help?... Freedom: Anwway, YOUR'E ON, JUDAS! ~SapphirineFreedom~ Judas' backstory Ok, I decided to write Judas' backstory from his perspective if that's ok with you: "I was born on the 14th of August around the top of a mountain to two loving parents. It stayed like that for four years when a war broke out killing both my parents and sending me to an orphanage. I ran away to the Mobian slums where I stayed till the age of 8 after a grualing year at the orphanage and learned how to make ex-gear, how to be a thief and about free-running. My life went down road a year later when this monster, Varanus, attacked and killed my friends. I was able to save one of them but he died on the way to the hospital. The following five years was a journey to become stronger, to protect those I care about and to get my revenge. I also met two of my current friends, Eureka the hedgehog and Tyson the falcon." Judas So, what do you think? There may be a few spelling errors but you can change what you want. Bladeknight! Launch! (talk) 16:26, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Not a problem. If you want me to rewrite it on Judas' page just say so. Bladeknight! Launch! (talk) 18:51, June 2, 2013 (UTC) sure thay can this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 19:26, June 2, 2013 (UTC) about roy pretty cool idea, i ilke it this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 21:19, June 3, 2013 (UTC) No worries :D Illustration is fun, when you have the time. xD I had loads of fun drawing him ^.^, glad you like it LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 02:04, July 17, 2013 (UTC) You don't suppose that icon is kiba from wolf's rain? XD It seems so familiar ouo LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 02:29, July 20, 2013 (UTC) I just realised your birthday is two days before mine ^^ go August! ~ Sam237 Hey Onup I was wondering if you could upload a pic of Judas's flying disc thing so I can use it in Sonic Adventure: Battle for Mobius ~ Sam237 Sure thing, I can try to draw Kryos. Just, not at the moment since I should be sleeping XDBaine The Hedgehog (talk) 03:14, September 10, 2013 (UTC) The picture you asked form. I have drawn Kyros, sadly I don't know if this is what you really wanted, but I hope you like it. (I drew his appearances in my math class ^^;) about rytech (sorry for the wait) :-) sure make a page for him this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 01:53, September 12, 2013 (UTC) About the Picture Sure, I can sure try :D I'm so glad there is someone else here that knows about Sword Art Online! Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 19:32, September 12, 2013 (UTC) There isn't many people that I know that like Sword Art Online :3 I saw both seasons with my dad on Churchyroll ^^ It's so awesome. I would be bad at playing any other class by a ranger/duel wielding :3 I'm not that skill as a player XD But, I love playing MMO's X3 Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 19:45, September 12, 2013 (UTC) For me, it would be the cooking skill, bow skill, duel weilding skill, two-handed skill, herbal skill and healing(Like first aid kit kinda) as well as beast training(to be a ranger)Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 19:55, September 12, 2013 (UTC) XD I would train either a Gaint Snow tiger, or maybe even a wyrm (looks like a dragon, but isn't). But, yea. I be carrying a lot of herbs for different healing needs or even food/drinks need :3 Like herbal tea or spices~ Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 20:13, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I need your help Onup I need some help with some Pokemon showdown stuff. 1. How do you access your trainer card? 2. How do you take a picture of it? 3. How do you get/customise your sprite ~ Sam237 Hi Onup. You think I can add "Calling of the Swamp" into LoTWoL? Maybe Theultimatemobius can introduce his characters there. NightFrost Firestorm (talk) 09:14, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Onup! ^^ I owe ya, big time. NightFrost Firestorm (talk) 09:38, September 30, 2013 (UTC) DA? Hey man u got a DA account?Can Never Have enough Guns........Unless theres a Holding Limit (talk) 21:46, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Well whats the account name so i can add you lol mines is therealmetalman Can Never Have enough Guns........Unless theres a Holding Limit (talk) 05:41, October 10, 2013 (UTC) check your da mateCan Never Have enough Guns........Unless theres a Holding Limit (talk) 07:12, October 10, 2013 (UTC) I have finally finished Sam's move set, taunts and other stuff. It took me ages to think of it. I will be posting it tomorrow. Just felt like letting you know ~ Sam237 Hey Onup. Do you wanna work on a Smash Bros story line together? I did kinda come up with the idea of a story line. We could make the groups, put the villains in ranks and make a general story ~ Sam237 Smash Bros story line So Onup, since we're working on the story line for Smash Bros, I had an idea for the general story. Like I said in the comments there could be a bunch of villains who join forces and try to take over the world. Heroes have to go and stop them and as for neutral people, they could be saving the world too or doing there own thing. Characters cross paths and some will join forces and some will fight then leave or join forces. As for bosses, each bad guy has a rank, the lower the rank the earlier there boss fight is. I figured the more evil/deadly villains would have higher ranks. Tell me what you think and if you would like to change something about it plz feel free to tell me ~ Sam237 I agree with all you just said there basically. So with groups (the ones who don't go alone) are we looking to have groups with people who have stuff in common or not or just random? I like it : ) Emeraldgreeny (talk) 15:38, October 21, 2013 (UTC) I just banned him for 2 months cuz he added recolors. What happened after that is surely NOT my job. HELL YEAH! SISTER AND BROTHER SILVERMOON AND EMILIA UNITE!!!! Lets Caramelldansen!!! (talk) MUAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA Lets Caramelldansen!!! (talk) I felt like crying man.HUG MEH ;-; Lets Caramelldansen!!! (talk) Yay :D Awesome to hear ^^ Corel painter X is awesome~ Alright XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 21:51, November 23, 2013 (UTC) I think it's cute ^^ It's best for the first time using Corel painter X. kinda have a table, that's why it seems so easy ^^; I'm sure you'll get much more better ^^ Yea, I figure laptop users, it be ten times harder than mouse ^^; But, it's good for being done on laptop :3 I wouldn't be able to pull it off XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 06:20, November 24, 2013 (UTC) You are very much welcome, and thanks for the gift ^^ *thinking* Good question, I would think he be at lest around his late 1,000 to maybe earily 2,000 he can be any of those ages. ^^; Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 06:32, November 24, 2013 (UTC) True, that would be all out funny XD Her father being around Kyros age and she's married to Kyros. I still can't get over the fact that Krissi is the only character I have at this moment offical married XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 06:37, November 24, 2013 (UTC) I know XD And Kyros is a spartan wolf, it only makes sense why he is that old ^^ But, yea, I can't wait to see many other characters of my get such a happy life like Krissi X3. Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 06:45, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Agree! And I believe They'll have a very lovely life ahead of them ^^ Who knows, Aidan might have brothers and sisters one day XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 06:54, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Yep, but let's wait and have Aidan all touched up first XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 06:57, November 24, 2013 (UTC) That would make sense truly :3 Krissi's clan could be Athen warriors truly, I like that idea ^^ Through, Krissi would have athen vampire blood mix in with an Outcast vampire blood, but it would make sense why her father is so honorable and strong XD Yea, he be a bit pissed for not knowing in the first place XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 10:06, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Not really, but her mother is dead. So, her mother name wouldn't be all that improtant beside Krissi's father love knowledge of XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 11:49, November 24, 2013 (UTC) What I was saying so that Krissi's father love would be notice in how much he loves Krissi's mother. It was all I was saying. XD Damn, I haven't gotten normal thoughts of 'what ifs' -^^- My thoughts are kinda naughty XD My brain is so mean to me. But, that could happy XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 17:01, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Whenever XD I truly don't care when. Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 17:09, November 24, 2013 (UTC) You should make the page XD I don't normally like making the pages for RPs ^^; Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 17:12, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Hm... *thinkins*I got nothing at the moment. I am kinda waking up -w- I like it ^^ It doesn;t sound cheezy to me, what sound cheezy would be 'forever after' or something like that XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 17:23, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Alright ^^ Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 17:30, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Yay ^^ Mmm~ Maybe their on the road gong to where they plot idea place they wanted to go don't know what that would be before the weather gotten bad :3 Sure ^^ *hugging Aidan* So cute X3 I like that idea, through I wouldn't know what would have happen XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 17:53, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Ah, that will work, and it would most likely be a he XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 18:10, November 24, 2013 (UTC) ^w^ Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 18:14, November 24, 2013 (UTC) The clan member, I'll play Aidan and then you can play him here and there XD XD Hahaha! Yea, that will be fine ^^ Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 18:52, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Well Kyros can return and Krissi could tell him she met a clan vampire XD I don't know. Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 20:19, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Yes, the vampires will be able to tell that Kyros is Lycan, they wouldn't be able to tell with Aidan XD Krissi could tell the differents and be able to warn Kyros. Anyway, I think they should enjoy themselves, and then they get kinda 'ambush' by the clan vampires and her father would see them. Yea, it would make it much more easier for Kyros and Krissi to find out what type of Clan the vampires are XD Sure ^^ Krissi doesn't have all those cool powers XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 02:40, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Hopefully XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 02:45, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Well, her father, yes. But, I don't do Bad guys very well ^^; Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 03:12, November 25, 2013 (UTC) And I bet you I won't be able to answer them XD (my history classes didn't learn much about Greek...) Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 03:22, November 25, 2013 (UTC) I know Zero of most History ^^; I'm not really a history person -w- Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 03:30, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Alright -w- Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 03:40, November 25, 2013 (UTC) I know ^^; I am trying, but I am a mix of tiredness {sleepy XD} Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 03:46, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I'll just keep it up in a new window .w. Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 03:50, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes I do~ XD I could never be a true bad guy, I'm too goody-two-shoes to be a truly awsome bad guy XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 18:56, November 25, 2013 (UTC) You will have to thank Upon 741 for playing the bad guys^_^ Wouldn't Krissi have a craving for blood now sens she lost so much of it? Yes, she would XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 19:02, November 25, 2013 (UTC) I would have done that, but I don't know how to start it off XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 20:13, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Kyros to be with her. ^^; Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 22:07, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Onup, what do you think of the name Tyrone? would it work for Krissi's father? .w. Thanks Onup ^^ Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 02:32, November 26, 2013 (UTC) OMG you are, good job ^^ the race has started Ya know, I've been wondering HOW to draw Luna for some time XD It's kinda hard to draw Tiger, Baine and Luna all together if I don't have a picture of Luna XD I'll get to it ^^ Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 16:16, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Here is my base try, I used the picture as a refences for the hair and pose. (As a refences, not a recolor -w-; ) No problem ^^ Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 19:40, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Means ya have to wait for one hour ^^; Well, we can talk about how to keep 'The Unforgiven' going :3 I could let you play a full blow Bad guy (Cause the RP need ones -_-; ) Kyros wouldn't be the evil guy. I'll give you the last slot in the characters role for you to play a Bad guy XD (Yes, I'm breaking my own rules -w- I'm allow to.) I fully understand ^^ That's why I'm not making him the 'bad guy' of the RP ^^ I don't know, who do you want it to be :3 Hm... Well, let's see. Three or two things that could be reasons(that I know) 1. The bad guy finds out that Baine is part of the family line that should have die out and they try to kill her. 2. They find out that Baine is alive out of the part of the family line and try to use her for their selfish deeds (I wouldn't know how that would work, maybe to get close to someone.) 3. .... I forgotten what that was...